Talk:Maurice Favreau
No, see. Samus' armor gets frozen when that happens. When a person without the Varia suit gets frozen or some sort of thermal protection, they get frozen. Their blood crystalizes and expands rapidly, tearing veins throughout their bodies. Their eyes can become strange and erratic in shape. And the only thing keeping blood moving isn't moving anymore, which cuts off any oxygen from the brain, leaving almost immediate brain damage before simply dying due to the lack of oxygen being delivered to.. well. Any part of the body. If anything, Samus' armor being frozen only counts as 'being immobilized by ice'. Extraxi 06:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, how about being hit by the Ice Beam? Shadowblade777 06:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that would count, since it freezes many of the enemies throughout Metroid. It seems that humans are the weakest, though, and the second most susceptible to ice. Or third, counting Mochtroids. Extraxi 08:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How is it unconfirmed that the Deleter did it? We see it happen in flashback form. Dazuro 05:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :MB says it. YOU GONNA TRUST THAT HOBAG? Extraxi 05:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I guess what Shadowblade was implying that since MB was telling the story means she must have been lying or something, but eh, I'm pretty sure it was the Deleter. Dr.Pancake 05:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We still don't know if the "Deleter" ever existed or not though, because MB (someone who hates the Feds so much) brings up the idea of it. Besides it was never confirmed. Shadowblade777 06:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I forgot to mention, but, because they're space suits, they're built to withstand the cold of space which is really really cold. Even if MB had killed him, his suit would have kept his body from freezing. WHICH RAISES QUESTIONS AS TO HOW JAMES IS ABLE TO KILL WITH IT ugh why can't ninja ever be consistent with their games oh right that one director left ffffffffffffffffffffffff Extraxi 06:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Uh, Samus personally fought the Deleter ... Dazuro 06:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah dude, you're trying too hard. The Deleter was real, period. Dr.Pancake 06:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, are they necessarily space suits? They could just be combat suits. And even if they were, there's a difference between the cold vacuum of space and a weapon that's made to freeze organic things, possibly by supercooled plasma or whatever the Judicater runs on. Hell, it can freeze Space Pirates, and they're certainly capable of surviving the vacuum of space. Dazuro 06:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, space would be colder... ... ... Which would be the exact problem we're stemming from. Also, you're not gonna send a small platoon to a space station that could spring a leak at any time COUGH PHANTOON and fling them out into space. Which would mean that they probably can magnetize their shoes in case such an emergency as well. They already have propulsion in their weapons, so other propulsion's arguable. Extraxi 09:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If Maurice did actually freezed to death in the Cryosphere that would mean their suits are weak. Anthony, James and I guess K.G. were able to go to the Pyrosphere with no problem. The only logical explanation is that he was shot by a high temp (well, in this case low) Freeze Gun. Case closed. Dr.Pancake 06:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you didn't notice, Extraxi, that the Groganch didn't come up until later. Much later. And if you think he had a system failure, then go ahead and put it in. But your opinions aren't the only ones that matter. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 19:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :So, how do you know it didn't kill him then leave? If you're gonna put every little baseless possibility, you gotta toss them all in. It's a grab bag of silly! Extraxi 19:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure Maurice knew how to open a door to escape a slow moving Groganch. Volfons would have been able to pin him down since they're fast enough to catch him. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 19:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :But you know he's not fast enough to put several bullets in their head. Yet are sure fast enough to evade a large purple explosive. Hmmm... Extraxi 19:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Occam's razor. Dazuro 19:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Putting enough bullets in a Volfon's head to kill it isn't easy, not to mention a whole pack. And I can run around a Groganch and easily avoid the explosives. Not that hard to run into the building from it. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 19:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Were there even any Volfons there? Either way, this is just getting ridiculously speculative. Now we're theorizing on which random story-free enemy is likely to have killed him despite the game telling us how he died? How about we just say that MB told us that happened, and leave it at that? If a reader doesn't believe her, that's his or her prerogative. We seriously need to cut back on speculation here! Dazuro 19:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :coughcough Also that's why it was left just as 'she coulda lied' for the longest time. Extraxi 20:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Why do we even have to say that much? There's no ingame evidence that she could have or did lie. That's awfully weasel-word-y. Dazuro 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because she's evil. Extraxi 20:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Samus was attacked by the Deleter. I'm pretty sure MB didn't lie. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 20:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that too--the Deleter was right there in the same area. But either way, if we have to look beyond what the game tells us to speculate exactly how it happened, then it doesn't belong in the article. Dazuro 20:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC)